Who Needs Chicks When You've Got Me?
by MiniBatman
Summary: Zack Ryder is confused and alone with his thoughts. Will his good friend CM Punk be able to make him see he isn't alone? M/M SLASH! Don't like, don't read! Warnings inside! Title sucks, btw.


_So I'm back! Yay, right? As always, this story was done with really no ideas going into it except the basic plot. So forgive me is it isn't perfect. Hell, none of my stories ever are in the slightest but you get my point. _

**Warnings: There will be Male on Male action people! Plus foul language you should avoid saying in front of your mother.**

Disclaimer: Sadly, I OWN NOTHING. All Superstars and Divas would be required to wrestle naked if I did. Gosh, wouldn't that be amazing?

(Side Note: Zack's real name is Matt and Punk's real name is Phil)

**Who Needs Chicks When You've Got Me?**

_April 7, 2013: WrestleMania 29_

"Hey thanks Doc. Hopefully it isn't to banged up." Punk said as he exited the trainer's office at Met Life. He just went through a grueling match with the one and only Undertaker and unfortunately hurt his knee in the process. The Doctor said he may need surgery, but there was also a good chance he wouldn't. For now he just needed to stay off it as much as possible.

As he limped back to the locker room, trying to put as little pressure on his knee as possible, he noticed someone in the catering area sitting all alone. At first he couldn't make out who it was, but as he drew a bit closer he saw Zack Ryder.

"Hey man. Are you alright?"

Matt jumped when he heard Punks voice. He hadn't noticed him at all.

"Huh, oh yeah. I'm cool. Shouldn't I be the one asking you if you're alright? I saw your match, which was awesome by the way, and I saw how you landed on your knee. Is it bad?" He was really just trying to change the subject from him to Punk. Even though he did care if Punk was alright or not, he didn't want Punk, or anyone for that matter, to ask him if he was "alright". Because he wasn't, to say the least.

"Oh I'm sure it'll be fine" Punk responded while sitting next to Zack. "What about you though? Shouldn't you be off with some of the other guys? Aren't most of them already getting ready for the after party?"

Dammit. He knew Punk would pry at him. If there was anyone that could tell if you needed help or not, it was Punk.

"Uh… I just didn't want to be around them right now. I'm not in the mood."

"You're not in the mood to go party? You? Yeah, something's up. Spill."

Punk knew if there was anyone who liked a good party, it was Matt.

"There's nothing up man. I'm just not feeling in a party mood, that's all" Zack responded trying to sound as casual as possible. But Punk wasn't buying it.

"Matt, I've known you for a long time. I know when you're in need of someone to talk to. I mean, we've talked countless times before and we've helped each other plenty of times. Why should this time be any different? Come on man, you know me. You can talk to me."

For the first time, Zack looked up at Punk and noticed that he was still in his ring gear with a towel around his neck.

'Damn he looks good.' Zack thought.

"… Ok. But promise not to laugh at me or judge me."

"Yeah, of course. What's going on Matt?" Punk now noticed that whatever was on Matts mind was serious.

"Ok. Well, lately I've been feeling… different. And it's mostly here. When I'm around the other guys in the locker room it feels weird. In fact, and don't punch me, it feels weird right here with you because… I… Shit I'm just going to say it. Phil, I think I'm gay. No, I know I'm gay. I started to realize it last month and since then it's just gotten more and more obvious to me. Every time I'm in the locker room or even in a match, I… I don't know how to say this without sounding weird. I like how everyone looks and… well you know what I mean, right? I don't really know how to put it into words."

When he looked over at Phil, he could read his expression automatically: Sympathetic.

"Matt… I… I'm not really sure what to say."

"You're not mad at me?"

"Mad? Why on earth would I be mad?"

"I don't know… I just feel like if I tell people they're going to judge me and I know this sounds kind of dumb but… I was afraid people just wouldn't want to be around me anymore. It's scary realizing this and having nobody to talk to about it. I've been alone with these crazy thoughts."

Almost instinctively, Punk knew what to do. Or at least, what he wanted to do. He just hoped Matt wouldn't mind. He reached over and grabbed Matts hand in his, rubbing his thumb over Zack's knuckles as he did so.

To say Matt was shocked would be an understatement. He didn't know what to do. Should he grab Phil's hand to? Should he yank it away? Why was Phil doing this?

"Matt… I think I can help you. If you'll let me, of course."

"Help me how?"

"Let's just say I can make you feel like you're not alone in this anymore."

"Oh….. um, ok" Matt replied still questioning in his mind what Punk was thinking.

"I need to go get showered and changed. Promise you'll meet me outside the locker room in 20 minutes so I can take you somewhere?"

"Um, yeah. Sure. Where?"

"You'll see." And with that, Punk leaned over and gave Matt a soft kiss on the cheek, loving the way Matt's 5 o'clock shadow felt against his lips. He got up and left Matt by himself with even more crazy thoughts than before.

_20 Minutes Later_

Just as Phil had made him promise, Matt was waiting outside the locker room. He'd only been standing there for about a minute when Phil came out limping with now a hoodie, basketball shorts, and a pair of running shoes on. He also had his bag slung over his shoulder, which wasn't making his knee situation any better and Matt noticed.

"Hey, let me take that. You probably shouldn't be on your knee like that." Matt took the bag off Phil's shoulder before he could protest and slung it over his own.

"Well, if you insist" Punk said with a chuckle.

'God that smile is amazing' Zack thought.

"So, you ready to go?" Phil asked.

"Yeah, I guess. My stuff is in my car already. Where are we going exactly?"

"It doesn't matter. You'll like it. Or, I hope you will" Phil said with an almost nervous look on his face.

"Oh. Ok. Let's go then."

With that, they walked towards the parking lot of Met Life. Well, in Punks case, limped.

After retrieving Zack's things from his car, they took Punks car to wherever he had in mind.

After about a 10 minute drive, they pulled up at the hotel most of the roster were staying at.

"The hotel?" Zack said out loud mistakenly.

"Haha. Yeah, the hotel. What, did you over analyze the whole thing?"

"Well… maybe a little" Zack lied. On the way there, a million things were going through Zack's mind.

'Where the hell is he taking me? Dinner? A movie? And why did he kiss me? Is he gay? No. This is Phil. You know Phil. He's never been gay. But… then why did he kiss me? What if he likes me? Like, likes me likes me. God I sound like a crazy teenager. I just need to calm down.'

Phil led them into the hotel and up to his room. Matts head was still going crazy.

When the elevator dinged, they walked out and over to Phil's room and Phil unlocked the door, revealing his luxury suite.

"Wow…" was all Matt could say as he walked into the beautiful room.

There were 4 rooms: the main living area complete with a flat screen, surround sound system, 2 leather couches and a leather recliner, the kitchen which had a huge fridge, chrome stove, and granite counter tops, the bathroom complete with a hot tub, and the room Phil told him to follow him to: the bedroom. That was the most amazing room of all in Matts mind. A king size bed made for royalty, another flat screen, a giant mahogany dresser, fresh daisy's on every table in gorgeous vases, and the best part: a view that couldn't be beaten of the New Jersey night sky and city.

"Matt, if you want to leave, you can. Because I'm pretty sure you've figured out where this is going and if you're not ok with it I understand" Phil said as he limped towards Matt.

"Uh... I really don't know if I want to do this. I mean… I've never done it before." A question popped into his head "Have you done this before?"

"Yeah. Just once. It was back in my ROH days with a friend of mine. Well, a former friend of mine. After it happened we sort of stopped talking. Or, at least he did to me" Phil said with a hint of sorrow in his voice.

"Oh… so, are you gay?" Matt finally asked the biggest question that had been brewing in his mind.

"I guess. Maybe bi. I'm not sure, really. I think I still like women but… that's beside the point. Do you want to do this?"

"What makes you think what happened with you and that old friend won't happen with us?"

"Honestly, I don't. But I'm willing to risk it if I can spend tonight with you."

"Wow… I really don't know where to even start with this so…"

"Wait, so you want to?"

"Yeah, if it means that much to you. And maybe it will help me. Maybe it's what I need right now."

"Good. Good… I would get on my knees right now but… Well" Phil motioned to his knee. "Could you lay down for me?"

"Oh, sure" Matt said as he laid down on the bed while kicking his shoes off.

Phil kicked his off as well and gently guided his body over Matt's. It was hard to maintain balance on one knee but he managed.

With their faces now just inches apart, Phil leaned in and placed a soft, gentle kiss on Matt's lips.

The electricity from just that was intense for both men.

Since Matt didn't object, Phil leaned in for another, but this time he wanted more than just a quick kiss. He crashed his lips to Matts in a needy way, needing to taste Matt. Matt responded by not only kissing, but sticking his tongue out and guiding it over Phil's closed lips, wanting access. It was granted immediately and their tongues began to intertwine together in a hot, desperate kiss.

Both men needed this and they needed it bad.

Phil pulled away much later than he should have considering both men were gasping for air and began to nip at Matts jaw and neck, biting the skin and drawing just a bit of blood.

Matt lifted his hands up to Phil's hoodie and grabbed the zipper, about to pull it down but Phil beat him to it and leaned back on both knees, not caring about the pain shooting up the right one, and unzipped his hoodie revealing his beautifully decorated chest and all too good looking nipples. He pulled it off and grabbed at the hem of Matts shirt. Matt got the message and sat up and raised his arms allowing Phil to peel off his shirt.

Phil had to fight back the urge to drool. Matt's body was almost too good to be true. His perfect abs, meaty chest, toned arms, and the scar on his chest from the surgery he'd had as a teen made Phil begin to pant in excitement. He pushed Zack back down and attacked his chest with kisses and licks, paying special attention to the nipples. He gave the right one a gentle tug with his teeth making it a hard nub before licking along it and going to give the same treatment to the left one.

Once he was done, he made his way down the abs, placing a kiss on each one before dipping his tongue into the belly button, teasing Matt.

"Oh god… Please Phil…"

"Please what Matt? What do you want?"

"I want… I need you to suck me. Please!"

And how could Punk say no to that?

He gave Matts stomach one last kiss before making quick work of his pants, unbuttoning and unzipping them before almost yanking them off and throwing it across the room.

He grabbed the waistband of Matt's boxer briefs and pulled them down much slower than the pants. He wanted to taste Matt so bad, but he didn't want to get to rough with him and scare him off.

As he pulled them down to Matts muscular thighs, the beautiful cock that was hidden sprang free in excitement. It was already leaking the pearly white pre-cum and once Phil tossed the underwear aside, he wasted no time in grabbing the base of Matts cock and dipping his tongue into the slit, lapping up as much of the substance as possible.

"Mmmmm" Phil moaned as he began to tease Matt some more by circling the head with his tongue, making Matt groan and sigh in pleasure filled torture.

Phil then took just the head into his mouth, still running his tongue around it but applying suction. His lip ring also made Matt go crazy.

"Oh shit, please Phil! Please just suck me off! Fuck!"

That was all Phil needed as he lowered his head as far as it would go at the moment, getting more than half way before raising up.

"Oh fuck, yes. God Phil, your mouth feels so good!"

Phil smiled and hummed a "thank you" around Matts cock, making Matt feel even more bliss.

As he built a steady rhythm, he began to take more and more of the cock into his oral cavern before finally deep throating the meaty tool, gagging just a bit. He could feel the head at the back of his throat and it turned him on even more.

"Shit Phil! I can't last much longer…" Matt yelled as his cock began to throb in the heavenly mouth of Phil.

This gave Phil an idea. He still wanted to fuck Matt, but didn't want to stop his sucking. So to double task like a pro Phil laid down on his stomach while keeping the tasty cock in his mouth and also relieving the pain from his knee and stuck his finger into Matt's extremely tight pucker.

"Oh fuck! Ah… I… I'm gonna cum!"

Phil began to push his finger into Matt deeper, eventually pulling back and repeating the process. He added a second finger and began to scissor Matt's hole.

That was all Matt could handle.

"Ahhh! Fuck! I'm cumming! I'm cumming! Uhh…!"

And cum he did. He shot the biggest load of his life down Phil's throat, making Phil gag and sputter. Phil, however, didn't waste an ounce of the tangy, gooey sperm as he swallowed all of it down his more than willing throat.

"Mph! Damn Matt. Think you got it all out of you?" Phil asked as he continued to scissor Matt.

"Ha… I, mph, think I got some more in me" Matt replied with a wicked smile.

"Good." Phil suddenly felt an extremely sharp pain up his knee. 'Ah! Shit!" He pulled his fingers out of Matt abruptly, causing him to wince, and rolled over in pain grabbing his knee.

"Oh shit. Are you ok?" Matt asked getting up on his knees and hovering over Phil.

"Ah… yeah. Guess being on my knee earlier, even on the bed, did a number on me. Shit. I can't really lean on it anymore… sorry."

"Hey… don't apologize" Matt told him. "Look, you don't have to be on top."

"Uh, whoa there. I don't think I'm ready to bottom. And-"

"No! I didn't mean it like that" Matt cut him off. "I mean, I can ride you… if you'd like."

Punks face lit up. "Yeah, I'd like that very much."

With that, Matt pulled off Phil's shorts and straddled his waist making sure to avoid the knee as he swung over.

"Don't you need more prep? And don't you want me to use a condom?"

"No… I want you. No rubber, no prep. Just you. All of you."

Matt reached around and grabbed Phil's hard cock and guided it to his hole. He slowly sat down on it, wincing at the pain yet reveling at the pleasure he felt as well.

"Are you ok, Matt?"

"Yeah… just need to get used to it" Matt responded as he fully sat down on the hard and pulsing tool, his ample ass laying on Phil's toned waist.

It took him a minute to get adjusted and as the pain finally subsided, he began to grind on Phil's dick, his prostate being immediately massaged.

"Oh… what was that?" Matt asked and stopped his grinding.

"Uh… if my terminology is correct that's your prostate" Phil responded.

"Oh… cool" was all Matt could say as he began to ride Phil.

"Damn Matt… you feel so tight. So warm."

"Mmm. Phil you feel so damn good. I swear I've never felt like this. You fill me up so good baby!"

Matt wanted more. He balanced himself by placing his hands on Phil's ink covered chest and began to bounce up and down at an accelerated rate.

"Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!" Matt yelled with every bounce and every strike to his prostate.

Phil's cock was already throbbing and Matt noticed.

"Are you gonna cum?"

"Yeah… I am… Do you want me to pull out?"

"No! No… cum inside me. Please. I want to feel it."

With that Phil grabbed on to Matts waist and began to move his hips up to connect with Matts rapid bouncing.

As Matt grabbed his own erection, Phil slapped it away and grabbed it himself, stroking it at the same pace as Matts bouncing.

"Imma cum Phil!"

"Me to! Cum with me baby! Please!"

After a few more bounces and strokes, both men experienced mind shattering orgasms. Matts cock began to spurt streams of cum all over Phil's stomach and chest, some even managing to reach his chin which he quickly licked up. Phil's cock pulsed hot squirt after hot squirt of jizz into the tight, now experienced hole of Matt. Matt felt like he was in heaven as he felt the warm liquid enter him. It felt amazing having it slide down Phil's cock and out of his hole.

Matt collapsed on top of Phil and laid there in his own cum, not wanting to move. He wasn't even sure if he could at this point. His whole entire body was shaking and he was panting a mile a minute. He had never felt anything like that before.

Phil came down from his high and felt the shaking body of Matt pressed against his. He wrapped his arms around him as tight as he could and held him close to him.

They laid there for about 15 minutes before Matt pulled Phil's cock from his cum filled hole. As he did, he leaned up on his forearms and looks directly into the eyes of Phil. Those beautiful green orbs were staring back at him in an almost fearful way.

"Are you ok Matt? You were shaking."

"Yeah… Just, that was amazing."

"You're not mad or anything? You're ok with this?"

Matt smiled. "Of course I'm ok with it. I'm more than ok. Thank you so much for this Phil" he said as he buried his face in Phil's chest and wrapped his arms around his neck.

"Don't thank me. I understand how you feel. I was afraid at one point to and I really didn't know who to talk to so… I never did. Until now at least. I should be thanking you. I finally feel like… god I hate sounding so corny like this but I finally feel like myself. Thank you, Matt."

Matt grinned.

"So…" Matt looked up. "Do you want to… try this? You know, me and you?" Phil asked.

Matt looked up with a big smile on his face. "Woo, Woo, Woo. You Know It!"

Both men burst out laughing at that.

"You're such a fucking dork Matt. Come here" he said and grabbed his face pulling him in for a sweet kiss.

_Awww! Wasn't that just adorable. Gosh I'm tired. And it's only 10:00. I've been working on this for 6 hours though. Lol Off and on at least. I gave myself a few bathroom/eating breaks. _

_Anyway, I hope you all like it. And don't laugh at my sex talk! I suck at it, I'm aware. It's a work in progress people. _

_**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**_


End file.
